An Eternity In Your Arms
by Bright Eyes
Summary: Ok this is mw first FF8 and it's a Quiefer. hopefully you'll like the accidental Irvine/Quistis situation^_^


Ok this is my first FF8 fic so if it sounds weird to you please don't flame me. I wrote this because everyone deserves a second chance especially our hunkalicious l'il rebel without a cause, Seifer. I don't own anything other than the plot of this one fic so don't kill me. Anyway I guess that's all the disclaiming I need to do so on with the story.

****

An Eternity in your Arms

Seifer sat alone at a table in the cafeteria. It was the first day of February and already decorations for Valentines Day were being put up. Seifer felt sick to his stomach seeing all the different shades of pink and red. The decorations weren't the only things that turned his stomach however. Everywhere he looked he saw signs of young love blossoming. Looking out from his table in the corner Seifer had a clear view of all the sickening lovebirds gathered here for lunch.

Out the corner of his eye Seifer saw Irvine hand Selphie a small box. Whatever was inside must have pleased her because almost immediately the over exuberant cheerleader of garden had her cowboy in a tight embrace. Of course Irvine being ...well...Irvine looked over Selphie's shoulder giving that ' I'm soo gonna score!' look and then pulled her in for a kiss. Considering the fact that they both had flirtatious energy to waste the kiss soon turned into a full blast make out session. 

Raijin and Fujin were off doing God knows what with their boy/girlfriend somewhere. For once in his life Seifer actually felt like a third wheel being with his two best friends. He knew they would immediately deny it if he told them what he thought but it was true they didn't need him getting in their way. Seifer's gaze continued to rove the cafeteria and settled on Zell, who was shoveling down about 5 hotdogs at once while an idolizing library girl watched him do so lovingly. Yes even the Chicken-Wuss had a special someone to call his own.

Finally his gaze rested on Rinoa and Squall who were sitting in the opposite corner of the cafeteria. Even if Squall was his rival Seifer couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He remembered when he had thought he loved Rinoa and after a few months she left him for someone with more power. For now you couldn't get higher than Squall so she probablly wouldn't be cheating for a while. Seifer realized he might be misjudging Rinoa, maybe she truly did love Squall but still he couldn't help but resent her happiness while he wallowed in misery all alone. 

"Do you always sit alone looking miserable?" said a cool voice. Seifer looked up and saw Quistis staring down at him.

"What do you want?" said Seifer a bit rudely.

"I'd suggest not taking that tone with me again." said Quistis.

"And why is that?" said Seifer still glaring at her. All of a sudden he felt a small shot of pain shoot through his arm and her whip was wrapped tightly around his arm.

"Because," said Quistis" Now that I've been made an instructor again my first task is to get you through the SeeD test. That means," she said pulling him so close to her that their noses almost touched "that I'm your last chance for you to fulfill your dream of being a soldier. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." said Seifer. He had never seen Quistis get like this before. He had thought she was just some stuck up instructor. The Quistis he was seeing now was actually kind of sexy in a dangerous sort of way. Even as he thought this though he kept his face blank. Hot or not she was not going to learn much about him if he could help it.

" Now that we've reached an understanding," said Quistis releasing him from her tight grip (he almost regretted that she had to) "I'll meet you in two hours outside of Garden and we'll do some training seeing as the next SeeD exam is in a few months."

"Whatever." said Seifer nonchalantly. Quistis gave him an exasperated look and walked off. What was he thinking? Quistis was his instructor not some pretty girl like Rinoa. Then again the last pretty girl he had been with had dumped him like an old shoe and the worst part was he hadn't found out until months after. Women were nothing but users who would leave you once they had sucked you dry of everything they wanted. He knew he might as well be calling them frickin parasites but at the moment they might as well just be that to him. Seifer watched as Irvine and Selphie were chased out of the cafeteria by Cid and Matron. With all the confusing feelings inside him however, Seifer didn't really find it half as funny as he would have otherwise. At the moment all he wanted was to be in his dorm room getting a little sleep before he met his leggy instructor. Seifer nearly slapped himself for this last thought.

"And you are not to be doing that in public again. Do you understand." said Quistis finishing off her small lecture to Irvine about his little escapade in the cafeteria

"Ah, come on Quistis. You know we wouldn't care if it was you and Seifer or somethin." said Irvine in a sweet sounding voice. He must have had a lot of practice because the words rolled off his tongue like honey. Quistis didn't notice the smoothness she was too taken aback by the statement.

"What do you mean Seifer and I?" she roared. Did they know how she felt? Was it that obvious?

"Look gal, I was just giving an example. No need to get so defensi.... Wait a sec why are you gettin like that just because I mentioned Seifer?" a smile was starting to show on his face. Why had she opened her mouth? Now he'd probably tell someone.

"This is too cool!" said Irvine trying not to laugh. Apparently he wasn't trying hard enough because the next minute he was on the floor clutching his side and laughing harder than Quistis had thought possible. It disgusted her just seeing him like that.

"Might I ask what you find so amusing?" asked Quistis coldly.

"It's just too perfect." said Irvine starting to get up " The cold yet sultry instructor who seems impossible to approach actually falls in love. She doesn't fall in love with just anyone though. No, she falls in love with her rebellious pupil who is still most likely on the rebound from her ex-crush's current girlfriend." A fit of laughter seized him and he was once again on the floor writhing uncontrollably. "Who needs daytime soap operas with you guys around." That was it Quistis had had enough of him like this and for once she lost control of her emotions. Irvine cried out in pain as her foot met his ribs and his laughing immediately stopped.

"What the hell's your problem?" His utter stupidity only infuriated her more and she raised her booted foot to give another powerful kick to his midsection. Just as her foot came plummeting down toward him Irvine grabbed it and slammed his leg into her ankle causing her to lose her balance and the next moment she was on her back. Quistis tried to move but couldn't do to the fact that Irvine had his knees on her shoulders. This put her in an awkward position and Quistis didn't even want to imagine how they looked at the moment. 

"Now," said Irvine " that you don't have an opportunity to maim me in any way I'm wondering how everyone would like to partake in this beautiful story of the hidden love of two screwed up people? I'm sure everyone would be a little angry if I left them out on the secret and didn't write it in the journal. " The evil glint in his eyes told her she had made a mistake in kicking him and that if she wanted to escape this situation with even a scrap of dignity she better not try to knee him in the balls either. For once in her life Quistis found herself with only one choice; listen to him.

Seifer looked at his watch for the fifth time. He had already been waiting for twenty minutes. What the hell could be taking Quistis so long? He started walking back to her office to see what was going on. She never was like this she always had to be punctual. She also hated when other people were late. She woke up early every morning to do a work out and then take a shower and fix her hair. After that she would start the classes with only a small break for lunch where she would get a sods and either a cheeseburger if it was Wednesday or Friday and then if it was any other day she got a salad. After classes she usually had another work out, ate some dinner and then he knew she went to that secret place in the training center. He wondered what she did in there.

Seifer suddenly stopped in mid stride. How did he know all this crap about Quistis? Had he actually observed all this for no reason? For some reason he couldn't seem to remember half this much about Rinoa, Squall or any of the others. He had thought that this new idea of Quistis being more than just an instructor, had come about just that day. Could he be wrong? Had he actually felt this way about her the whole time and not even known it? He might as well stop thinking about this though. Quistis definitely didn't feel that way about them. He could see it in her eyes every time he looked at her. They were always masked so that he couldn't see what she felt or was thinking. She always looked at him with that blank cold stare. He knew why she looked at him that way too it had to be because she hated him. Who wouldn't though? He had done awful things while under Ultemacia's control. He deserved no one's pity least of all hers. What was he doing? Here he was just standing there looking off very morbidly into space. Already a few Garden students had passed him and given him weird looks. He didn't care what the hell he looked like to them. 

Seifer started walking again and stopped in front of the door. He could here muffled conversation coming from the other side of the door. Maybe that was what was taking so long. He took a breath and then stepped inside her office. There he saw them . Irvine was raping Quistis. Seifer ran over and kicked Irvine up the ars. 

"The hell, do you think you're doing."

"What-the- hell-is -your-problem?" Irvine said gasping deep breaths between each word due to the aching in his er... hind quarters.

"Seifer you can't attack people here." came Quistis voice almost in a monotone.

"But I just saved you I mean he...you never mind. They continued to just stare at him. Irvine's face was taking on that mischevious light it held the few times he had info others didn't. What had been happening? Was he cheating on Selphie with Quistis? That sounded like Irvine but he couldn't even begin to imagine Quistis sinking that low. 

"I'm sorry instructor," said Seifer. How could she have done this to him? "I'll leave you and your sex bunny alone" He added this with extra coldness in his voice. Suddenly the whip was lashing at him again but this time he was prepared for it. With a smooth motion he grabbed the end and let some of it wrap around his wrist. With a quick but firm pull he had pulled her to him. Their faces nearly met again. This time Seifer decided not to hold back. He put his hand to her back and pressed her to him giving an attack like kiss.

Quistis pulled back a moment and stared at him in bewilderment then the bewilderment changed to something that he could only hope was happiness. Then suddenly she was leaning up and kissing back. They shared this long awaited moment with great happiness. Both were so amazed that the other had felt the same way about them that they simply quit thinking and let themselves get drowned in this peaceful moment.

Meanwhile Irvine simply stood watching. It looked like he had done all that negotiating with Quistis for nothing. Black mail wasn't usually his style but he had been ready to do it for a small bonus in his pay otherwise how could he afford to take Selphie to Denny's or Cocoa's on a really special occasion. That was all right though he was happy to see his two sorta friends together. Besides once Selphie had opened the box and seen the tickets to Bucky Beaver's Beaver Blowout she had immediately forgotten his short amount of income. What Seifer and Quistis were doing looked kinda fun and with that thought in mind he went to the quad to look for his perky l'il love bunny. As he left he closed the door quietly to not disturb them.

The couple vaguely heard the door close and finally pulled away from each other long enough to breathe. "I love you." said Quistis said laying her head against his collar bone. "And I love you." whispered Seifer leaning his head against hers and breathing in the feel and essence of her while stroking her hair. Though the moment only lasted a few minutes for them it felt like a wonderful eternity that would never end as long as they were together.

Ok what did you think? Please don't hate it Pleeeez, Pleeeeze, Pleeeeze with sugar on top! Anyway that was totally mushy and I'm sorry if you are now about to barf in the toilet but I tried to make it good. 


End file.
